


Voix

by bertie



Series: avengers OT8 [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Deaf Character, Medical Trauma, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertie/pseuds/bertie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve wrecks his motorcycle and some of his injuries are slower to heal than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voix

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the abomination that is the relationship tags. There was no other way.
> 
> written for the avengers kinkmeme prompt: "Steve/Avengers- motorcycle accident, Steve!whump"
> 
> the title is "voice" in French

He doesn’t see the pickup truck until it is right on top of him. Steve doesn’t have time to swerve or speed up before he and his motorcycle are skidding across the pavement like rocks on a pond. It feels like an eternity before he stops and then he can’t move no matter how hard he tries. His chest stutters like it hasn’t since 1942 when he tries to take a breath. He hears his name but even moving his eyes hurts. Then Bruce is plastered to the asphalt in front of him, asking him something. Warmth unfurls in Steve’s belly and he wishes he could kiss Bruce, tell him how beautiful he is in the waning sunlight.

Sirens are wailing but their sound is muted. Red and blue lights are thrown against the buildings around him. Someone is crying—no, _howling_ —and Steve hopes someone helps them. Bruce reaches out and touches his head. Steve wants to jerk away when pain flares hot and bright behind his eyes but he remains motionless.

Bruce leaves and Steve tries to reach out for him but his fingers don’t even twitch. EMTs rush around him and he wants to scream when they move him but he can hardly breathe. They snap a neck brace under his chin and he blinks slowly as sharp fluorescent lights replace the sunset. He feels tears leaking down his temples and into his hair.

The EMTs must be speaking to him because they’re looking in his eyes but he doesn’t understand them. Low, dull sounds come from the man—he reminds Steve of Gabe and his chest pricks with melancholy. The woman sounds much higher and sharper but still the words don’t resonate. Steve wonders if this is what the world sounds like to Clint them when he doesn’t wear his hearing aids.

Steve wishes Clint was there with him, telling him jokes and stroking his jaw like he does at night. He blinks again but it’s much harder to open his eyes this time. The woman sounds urgent now, stressed, and Steve tries to look at her. She’s pretty—short brown hair and bright green eyes—and she smiles at him when he glances her way.

He knows he doesn’t physically wince when the doors are thrown open but he feels it in his head nonetheless. The hospital isn’t very busy when he’s wheeled through the side door and into a room. More tears escape when he’s moved again and he wishes he could scream and release the tension that’s building up in his chest. He breathes as deeply as he can but his lungs hitch.

They cut his clothes off and he mourns the loss of the t-shirt Natasha had given him for Christmas. It was an artistic design for a Howling Commandos logo and Steve had worn it so often it was threadbare in places. He hopes that maybe he can get another when he finally loses consciousness.

///

Steve knows he’s awake but he can’t hear anything. Everything is a dull roar, like being underwater. He knows he’s not back in the arctic, encased in ice, listening to creatures swim past in the freezing water but his brain tells him otherwise. Someone touches him and his eyes fly open. His heart pumps terror through his veins and he doesn’t register anything else until someone cradles his face in his hands and steadies him.

Tony is there, rubbing his thumbs across Steve’s cheeks and speaking to him but _he can’t understand him._

There’s something off to his right side but he just stares at Tony, wanting so badly to be able to hear him. Tony turns, taking only one hand away from Steve’s face, and reaches out for something.

A notepad is pressed into his hands and Steve breathes out, shaky and choking on a sob. Tony replaces his hand and leans in to kiss Steve on the temple. He mouths something but Steve is crying, great heaving sobs that leave him trembling. His chest feels like someone has stuck a hot knife between his ribs. He gasps until his lungs protest and he can’t get a decent breath. Then Clint is in front of him, lips moving slowly as he reaches for something. He gently presses an oxygen mask against his face, and Steve takes it from him. Clint strokes his hair, taking his hand and rubbing it soothingly.

Once he’s calm, he picks up the pen laid between his legs and looks at the paper.

_Can you hear us?_

He looks up at Clint on his left and Tony on his right. Bruce is seated near the foot of his bed, watching intently.

His hand shakes as he puts the pen against the paper but he manages.

_No._

Tony takes the pen and scribbles on the paper.

_Can you speak?_

Steve’s mouth trembles as he tries to force out Tony’s name. Bruce jumps to his feet and shakes his head, touching Steve’s hand. He’s saying something but Steve just squeezes his eyes closed. Clint eases the notepad and pen out of his grip and scrawls something on the paper.

_We love you._

Steve reads it and he purses his lips to stop them from trembling. He lets out a hiccupping sob and wipes at his eyes. Bruce catches Tony’s wrist before he can touch Steve again, shaking his head and speaking to him. Clint brushes his thumb over the inside of Steve’s wrist, his touch light and soothing.

He reaches for the paper and scribbles out: _Where is Bucky?_

Clint replies: _At home with Thor, Nat, and Sam._

Tony touches Steve’s arm and he looks over. Tony kisses his cheek softly before writing on the notepad.

_Are you hungry? Thirsty?_

Steve nods and Tony smiles encouragingly.

_I’ll get whatever you want._

Steve does his best to print clearly: _Meatloaf from the diner on 17 th St_.

He can tell all three of them laugh and he tries to smile. Tony kisses him on the corner of his mouth and rips the message off the page, folding the rest back to start a new page.

On it he writes: _Coming right up :)_

Steve sniffles and gives him a shaky smile. Tony squeezes his shoulder lightly before he leaves. Clint takes the notepad from him and writes on it before handing it back.

_Are you in pain?_

He takes stock. His chest hurts and his skin feels tight, uncomfortable. His leg is mostly numb, but he can feel a dull throbbing begin in his knee. His head feels like it’s full of cotton.

_Yes._

Bruce stands and disappears out the door. Steve takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly.

_Have the doctors said anything?_

Clint shakes his head.

_If you’re better, you can go probably home in a few days._

Steve smiles tightly. A nurse comes bustling into the room and Steve grimaces as she starts asking him questions. Bruce speaks to her and writes on the notepad.

_Scale of 1 to 10. How is your pain?_

Steve replies: _6 or 7._

The nurse adjusts his pain medication and takes his vitals before leaving. Steve can’t help but feel left out of his own medical care but just shoves it to the back of his mind. Bruce kisses him on the cheek before scribbling something about running out to get Clint and he something to eat.

To get his mind off things he reaches out to touch Clint and passes him the notepad.

_Can you teach me a little sign language?_

Clint grins and nods excitedly. Steve shifts his legs over and gestures for Clint to sit in front of him. He starts off by writing a word or letter on the notepad and then signing it. Steve’s knuckles are just slightly bruised after being skinned in the accident but he still signs back at Clint.

_A name sign is a gesture assigned to a person instead of spelling out their entire name._

Steve nods. _What’s mine?_

Clint signs at him and then writes on the notepad.

_The letter “S” and a salute._

Steve laughs and nods, bending his head as he writes.

_I like it. I want to make yours now._

He signs “C” and then mimes pulling back and releasing an arrow. Clint laughs now and leans forward to kiss Steve softly. He writes _perfect_ on the notepad and leans back to sign. It’s an odd movement that takes Steve a while to master. Bruce returns and kisses Steve on the forehead before he takes Clint’s seat.

Clint writes on the notepad: _I’m teaching Steve sign language._

Bruce smiles and signs something too quick for Steve to understand. Clint grins and leans off the bed precariously to kiss him. They’re speaking to each other and Steve can’t help the feeling of loss settling heavy in his stomach. He takes the paper and writes on it before tapping Clint’s arm. He turns to Steve with a smile and reads the paper.

_What is Bruce’s name sign?_

Clint signs “B” and then taps his forehead with one finger before flicking it outward.

_“B” and “intelligent”_

Bruce takes Clint’s hand and kisses it. They go through the entire team and Steve comes up with his own name signs for them.

Thor is a “T” and the sign for lightning. Natasha is an “N” and the sign for boxing—one of her favorite ways to completely destroy the rest of them. Bucky’s name is simply the sign for precious. Sam is an “S” and the sign for bird. Tony is the sign for metal.

He’s enjoying making up his names for them that he barely notices Tony has snuck back in the room with a bag tucked inside his jacket and the rest of the team behind him. He starts to panic when everyone looks at Bruce and his lips are moving. Clint takes his hand and draws his attention away. He scrawls on the notepad balanced on Steve’s thigh.

_Bruce is explaining that you can’t hear or speak. Tony brought a tablet for you if you get sick of writing everything._

Clint looks slightly alarmed and then writes something else.

_He’s also threatening their lives if they upset you._

Steve manages a smile and writes back: _Tell them to speak quietly. All the muted noise turns to a roar in my ears. It’s distracting._

When Bruce is finished, Clint relays his message and everyone nods. They take turns greeting Steve and giving him kisses. Thor cups his face in his hands and kisses him gently before leaving little pecks on his nose and forehead. Natasha chucks him lightly under the chin after kissing his cheek. Sam touches his jaw and kisses him firmly on the mouth. Bucky looks like he’s about to collapse at any moment, eyes red and smudged dark underneath.

Steve reaches for him and Bucky burrows into his arms, trembling. He smooths his hair down and rubs his back, wishing he could comfort him more. Bucky kisses his neck and cheek and forehead, stroking his thumbs over Steve’s cheeks. Thor draws him back and Bucky curls up in a chair, leaning his head on Thor’s shoulder to watch Steve. Tony hands over the bag of food and Steve opens it eagerly. He grins at Tony when he sees the double order of meatloaf and mashed potatoes and a slice of the diner’s blackberry pie he loves.

Tony scratches something on the notepad and holds it up.

_Only the best for my favorite soldier._

There’s a terrible heart drawn next to it and Steve can’t help but laugh. Steve eats one of the thick slices of meatloaf and most of the mashed potatoes before he feels full. It’s unlike him but he chalks it up to the trauma of the accident. Natasha closes up the containers and they place the bag underneath the little table beside his bed.

Clint writes on the notepad and shows Steve.

_You look tired. Sleep if you need to._

With his stomach full and all of his partners there with him, he’s relaxed and can feel his eyelids drooping. He nods and lays his head over on his pillow.

He scribbles on the paper: _Everyone can stay if they want. They’re not bothering me._

Clint replies: _Do you want them to stay?_

_Yes._

No one leaves even when Bruce turns the lights down and Clint finds the remote to lean his bed back. Some of them pull out books or tablets or their phone and Steve can doze off knowing he’s safe and loved.

///

After two days, no test can explain why Steve can’t hear. His minor injuries are mostly healed but his lung was punctured and a bone in his leg was broken in the accident. Even the serum is struggling to heal him but it’s not unexpected with all the misfiring in his brain.

He’s enjoying Clint’s lessons and loves using the name signs with everyone. Bucky and Clint have kept a constant vigil at his bedside since he was admitted with everyone else taking turns. Bruce comes most often to help make sense of the doctors’ seemingly endless tests and orders.

Bucky is curled up beside Steve in his bed, practicing signs with one hand. When Bruce comes in flanked by doctors, Bucky picks up the tablet laying on the bed and types out everything they say for Steve to read.

_Don’t know why you can’t hear or speak._

_Everything is working._

_You can go home._

_Call number on paper if symptoms worsen or improve._

Bucky puts a little smiley face and a heart at the end, looking up at Steve hopefully. Steve kisses him on the forehead and smiles, but he wants to be able to hear Bucky’s voice again. He wants to hear Thor’s laugh and Sam’s snoring and Clint’s singing. But he forces a smile and tries to seem happy when Sam brings him clothes to change into.

Before he can even get to the edge of the bed Sam is holding him still. He reaches for the tablet and types on it.

_What’s wrong?_

Steve hangs his head and reaches up to squeeze the bridge of his nose. He takes the tablet from Sam and writes his reply.

_I want to hear again._

Sam rubs his back and leans in to kiss his temple.

_You will._

He nods, but he’s not sure if he believes it. Sam unties his hospital gown and lets it pool around his lap. He shakes out the t-shirt he brought and pulls it over Steve’s head. As he pulls it on, Sam unfolds a pair of sweatpants and says something. Bucky closes the door and comes over to stand beside them. Steve uses him as support when he stands for just a second as Sam helps him into the sweatpants. He has crutches but Bucky is softer and gives him kisses and smiles so sweetly. Steve can forget everything for a second when he looks at Bucky.

A nurse comes in with a wheelchair as Steve is tugging on a hoodie and Bruce has his discharge papers. Sam collects all of their belongings into the backpack he brought and slings it onto his shoulder. He and Bucky help him into the wheelchair and Sam carries his crutches from the room.

The nurse pushes him to the elevator and they’re all quiet on the ride down. Tony is waiting for them with his SUV and he grins when he sees them. Steve smiles back, but he knows it doesn’t reach his eyes.

Sam helps him into the backseat and Bucky slides in beside him, immediately taking his hand. He loves every single one of his partners, but Bucky still holds a special place in his heart. He’s comfortable, familiar, and grounding. He’s home. Steve leans over and kisses Bucky on the cheek, resting their foreheads together.

Their ride is quiet, mostly soft noises coming from Tony and Bruce in the front seats. Sam occasionally says something to Bucky, but then they’re quiet again. Sam reaches over to rub Steve’s shoulder and he gives him a shaky smile.

When they get back to the Tower, Steve is disgruntled to have to use the crutches. He grimaces as he tries to get his balance and eventually makes it in the door and to the elevator. Their “new communal floor” (with a bedroom for each of them and one with a massive bed for those times they want to be together) is quiet, but the rest of them are there waiting in the big main room. Sam types on his phone and shows Steve.

_Where do you want to go?_

Steve points down the hall and Sam nods.

_Lead the way._

He hobbles his way down the hall and pushes open the door to their shared bedroom. The bed is made but it looks slept in. Steve abandons his crutches beside the bed and hauls himself up. He always likes to be near the middle of the bed but he sticks closer to the side to be by the nightstand.

Sam holds out his phone: _Tell me what you need._

Steve breathes out and thinks before typing his response.

_A hug._

He can see how Sam deflates for a second, eyes going soft and worried, before he steels himself and Steve’s seen that look—at the VA. He sits his phone and the backpack down and moves Steve’s crutches to get closer. He cradles Steve’s face in his hands first, just looking at him, and Steve feels his resolve begin to crumble. His vision blurs with the tears collecting on his lashes and he gasps, trying to steady his breathing and keep from crying. Sam shakes his head, saying something low and soothing. He pushes Steve’s hair off his forehead and kisses him on the cheek before wrapping his arms around his waist.

Steve reaches up to hold onto Sam’s shoulders, sniffling as he tries to swallow down his sobs. They come anyway and he hiccups into Sam’s neck, soaking the shoulder of his shirt with tears. His breathing shudders in his lungs and his back shakes with the force of just trying to breathe. Sam rubs his back and threads the fingers of his other hand into Steve’s hair at the base of his neck. He rocks him slightly and Steve is surprised that it helps. He doesn’t feel so alone and scared as Sam stands there, holding him so close.

Finally, he can sit back, wipe his eyes, and answer Sam’s question again. He sniffles as he types out his reply and Sam reaches out to swipe a residual tear off his jaw.

_My pillows and red blanket, a glass of water, my prescriptions, and someone that wants to nap with me_

He turns the phone around and Sam tilts his face up to kiss him on the forehead. Steve closes his eyes and focuses on the feeling of Sam’s lips on his skin. He holds Steve’s face gently between his hands, stroking his thumbs over his cheeks. He rests his lips against Steve’s forehead again and mouths something slowly.

_I love you._

Steve reaches up and touches Sam’s hand, finally opening his eyes to look up at him. Sam smiles at him, sweet and affectionate, and it helps Steve’s heart relax. Finally _he_ can relax. Sam kisses him, light and comforting, and Steve sighs. He pulls back and strokes Steve’s hair. He reaches for his phone and types out a message.

_I’ll be right back. Don’t be afraid to ask for anything else._

Steve nods and leans back on his pillows. A moment later, Bucky peeks into the room and pads over to crawl into the bed. He pulls the tablet out of the backpack and comes up to settle beside Steve.

_Are you okay?_

Steve purses his lips and takes the tablet.

Bucky leans against his side—a gentle, grounding weight.

_I love you._

Steve rubs his thumb over Bucky’s hand and tilts his head to kiss his temple.

Sam returns with the items Steve requested, plus a parade behind him. He sits the glass of water on the nightstand along with Steve’s prescriptions. He and Bucky arrange Steve’s pillows for him and prop his leg up before Sam shakes his blanket out over him. He leans in to cup Steve’s face and kiss him lightly.

On the tablet, he types out: _Do you need anything else?_

Steve replies: _No. I just want to sleep right now._

_Okay. I love you. I’m going to sit on the couch and work on some backlog from the VA._

Steve smiles at him and nods. Sam kisses him on the cheek and takes his laptop over to the couch against the wall by the window. Thor, Clint, and Natasha have joined Steve and Bucky on the bed and they are all pointing at different movies on Netflix on Clint’s laptop. Bucky holds up the tablet for Steve to read.

_Do you want to fix your pillows?_

Steve nods and Bucky helps him discard a few to make space for him to lie down. He settles down after a little maneuvering with his leg and Bucky turns down the lights. The other three lean over to kiss him and he can curl up knowing he’s surrounded by the people he loves.

///

It’s disconcerting to wake up and not be able to hear. The nice, sleepy feeling Steve usually loves to bask in is immediately discarded for the heavy, melancholy one he’s becoming accustomed to now.

He looks across the bed to find that no one is in the bedroom. Usually he can hear his lovers moving around the floor, talking or laughing or even just their footsteps, but now he’s left with emptiness. He reaches out for his phone and texts Sam, his throat tight. It takes less than a minute for the door to open and Sam to hurry inside. He helps Steve sit up and immediately wraps his arms around him.

Steve can feel Sam’s throat vibrating against his cheek and he presses his face closer. He swallows down against the urge to cry and gasps against Sam’s shoulder. Sam rubs his back, and Steve only knows he’s speaking because of the dull roar in his ears and the reverberations of his chest. A few tears escape, soaking into Sam’s hoodie, but Steve doesn’t sob. He holds onto Sam like he’s the only thing grounding him to the Earth and he can feel Sam’s voice gentle, the vibrations softer against his chest.

Sam eases him back and strokes his thumbs over his cheeks, wiping the tears away. He kisses Steve on the cheeks and forehead, still talking to him all the while. Steve looks at him miserably, ashamed and embarrassed. Sam catches his hand before it can cover his face. He takes the tablet off the nightstand and types quickly, one-handed.

_I love you._

Then:

_Are you hungry?_

Steve’s hand shakes as he writes back.

_Yes._

Sam nods and strokes Steve’s cheek. He starts to get up, but Steve catches him, fear running shockingly cold through his veins. Sam soothes him, brushing hair out of his eyes. Steve types on the tablet, his shaking hands messing up every other letter.

_Don’t leave me alone._

He looks up and Sam nods again, his eyes calm and gentle. He writes a message on the tablet.

_Do you want to sit in the kitchen with me?_

Steve nods and Sam slides off the bed, holding out his arms for him. He’s steady when Steve slips down to the floor. He reaches for his crutches and Sam holds onto his waist. Sam follows him to the bathroom but gives him his privacy, only there to steady him if necessary. As he washes his hands, Sam holds him around his waist, kissing his shoulder.

He moves slowly down the hall on his crutches with Sam following close behind him. The kitchen is blissfully empty and he enjoys the change of surrounding. Sam helps him settle at the table and prop his leg up on another chair before writing on the tablet.

_What do you want to eat?_

Steve can smile as he writes back: _Your special oatmeal._

Sam laughs, and Steve aches to hear the rich sound again, but he can forget for a second when Sam kisses him and touches their foreheads together, just smiling at one another. Sam presses his lips against Steve’s cheek and he focuses on that feeling, relishing in the softness before Sam pulls away. He watches Sam’s every movement as he skirts around the kitchen.

There’s movement out of the corner of his eye and Steve looks over so quickly his neck cracks. Bruce holds up his hands and steps out of the kitchen, but Steve motions him in. He types on his tablet and holds it up for Bruce to see.

_Don’t let anyone else in—especially Bucky._

Bruce nods and leans down to type back.

_Sure thing. Bucky is working out with Thor and Natasha._

Steve sighs, and pushes his hair back off his forehead. Bruce sits down beside him and draws his attention away from Sam.

_How are you feeling?_

He decides to be brutally honest though it makes his cheeks burn with shame.

_Terrified._

Bruce strokes his hair and drags his fingertips down the side of Steve’s face, cupping his cheek gently.

_I know you are, but you’re not alone. We’re all here for you._

Steve nods, looking just past Bruce’s shoulder.He swallows and wishes he was back in bed so he could curl up and hide under the sheets. Bruce reaches out slowly and strokes his thumb over Steve’s cheek. Steve doesn’t react except quirking his lips slightly.

_You don’t have to be strong. You don’t have to hide from us. Always tell us the truth._

He sucks his bottom lip in and nods once, his throat aching with unshed tears. Sam comes to his side, pressing a soft, firm kiss to the top of his head. His hand is warm where it settles lightly on his bicep. He wraps his arm around Sam’s hips, holding him close.

///

It’s hard for him to deal with all of them at once. They catch onto this very quickly and create their own secret schedule of who keeps Steve company. He always looks forward to his time with Thor.

Thor is the best cuddle buddy in the whole universe and he knows it. He’s strong enough to lift Steve if necessary and he’s always up for a nap. His hands are the best for back rubs and he puts Steve to sleep quickly with them. But he’s the very best at distracting him.

The tablet Tony gave him is loaded with software that translates speech to text and Thor makes quick use of it. He tells him stories about Asgard, his childhood, his time in New Mexico, and he talks a lot about his mother. She reminds Steve of his own mother, who he has a sharp pang of grief for when they lapse into silence.

Thor smoothes his hair back and brushes his lips against his forehead.

_I’d like to hear about your mother as well. But only when you are ready. I imagine the pain does not get much easier._

Steve shakes his head, taking a steadying breath. He interlocks their fingers and feels a surge of warmth when Thor squeezes his hand lightly.

He sleeps next to Thor that night, cradled in the curve of his body with one of his strong arms wrapped protectively around his waist. Every time he shifts, Thor is awake to help him move into a more comfortable position and he waits until Steve is dozing to settle back down.

They must have caught on to Steve’s dislike of waking up alone because Thor is still wrapped around him when he finally wakes. A few of the rest are in the room too, dressing or relaxing, and Steve is glad to not feel the emptiness of waking up without their noises surrounding him.

Tony is talking to Clint while the latter pulls on a t-shirt, his hair ruffled and sticking up at odd angles. He’s got a tablet in his hand, scrolling through photos of something.

Bucky is curled up against the headboard, reading a book and chewing on his thumbnail. He glances over at Steve and perks up when he smiles drowsily at him. He puts his book down and shifts to lay in front of Steve before kissing him. Thor rumbles against his back, pressing kisses to his neck. He feels Thor’s hand slide over Bucky’s hip and tug him closer; Bucky makes a sweet noise into his mouth. He’ll have to remember this for when he’s healthy again.

///

He’s resting on the couch with Clint running his fingers through his hair and over his face when it happens. Clint is tracing the bridge of his nose when he hears someone yelling for Tony. His eyes snap open and he stares up at Clint’s confused face. Steve touches his own mouth and points at Clint.

“You want me to say something?”

The words are muffled and broken, but Steve hears them. He struggles up to sit beside Clint, his chest suddenly tight.

“Hey, you’re okay. What’s wrong, sweetheart?”

Tears pooling on his lashes, Steve touches his ear and then cups his hand around Clint’s cheek.

“You can hear me?”

Steve nods.

Clint’s face lights up and it’s the most beautiful thing Steve has ever seen. He leans in and kisses him before he can say anything else, but once he’s done, Clint is calling for Sam and Bruce.

Sam sits on the coffee table in front of Steve, wiping tears off his cheeks, while Bruce speaks to the doctors over the phone.

“You’re so brave, and I’m so proud of you,” Sam murmurs, but then he knows exactly what Steve wants to hear. “I love you.”

 _Again,_ Steve mouths.

Sam repeats it and kisses Steve’s face all over until Steve is smiling despite himself. When Bruce gets off the phone, he sits beside Sam and slowly explains everything. If his hearing does not improve over the next few days, the doctors want him to be seen immediately. His speech should return as well, but it might take longer than his hearing.

Bruce leans in and kisses Steve softly, pushing a tear off his cheek. “I love you.” Steve’s lips tremble. “Do you want me to tell the others? One by one?”

Steve nods and Bruce kisses him on the top of his head as he stands. Clint nuzzles against his cheek and leaves a kiss there, smiling against his skin. He moves away to give Steve space when the rest of them start trickling into the room. Sam stays at his side, strong and unyielding support.

Tony kisses him on the nose and whispers to Steve how glad he is that he’s getting better. His eyes betray him, full of pent-up anxiety, and Steve leans up to kiss him properly. He pours all the things he wants to say back into the kiss and Tony strokes his jaw after they part.

Natasha stands in front of him and pulls Steve against her abdomen, stroking his hair and bending over to murmur sweet-sounding Russian in his ear. Steve always likes hearing her speak Russian even if she never tells him what it means. But her tone gives it away, and her wet eyelashes tell another truth.

Thor grins at him when he comes into the room, bright and happy, and it makes Steve cry again. _Say something,_ he writes on the paper at his side, and Thor doesn’t _stop_ talking after that. He wipes Steve’s eyes and tells him he’s beautiful and courageous and he calls him pet names from his home that no one else can pronounce. Steve hugs him and holds tight to his shoulders, desperately not wanting to let go. But Thor eases him back, kissing his cheeks and lips and forehead in return.

Everyone gives him space when Bucky appears in the doorway, breathless and tense.

“Can you really hear?”

Steve nods at him and Bucky’s entire frame sinks with relief. He sits down in front of him and cradles Steve’s face in his hands.

“Oh, Stevie,” he whispers, pressing their foreheads together. “We’ll get through this just like we have everything else.”

He leans away only slightly and Steve sees the tears threatening to fall. He reaches up and fits his hand over Bucky’s against his cheek. Bucky tilts Steve’s head down to press a kiss to his forehead and Steve’s answering smile is wobbly.

All the excitement leaves Steve suddenly tired. His chest still aches from his punctured lung so he lies down on the couch and Bucky sits on the floor beside him, stroking his hair soothingly.

The words are muddled and sometimes he strains to hear them, but Bucky’s voice is one he would know anywhere. It reminds him so much of when they were young and things were simpler, but then he feels a warm hand on his cheek and smooth lips against his forehead, and he thinks that things aren’t so bad now either.

He has six more people who love him, and that’s something he can get used to.


End file.
